


Cada uno

by NaghiTan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Multi, OT4, poliamor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque cada uno estaba conectado entre sí. OT4</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cada uno

**Titulo:** Cada uno.

 **Autor:** Naghi Tan

 **Fandom:** One Piece

 **Pairings:** Basil Hawkins/Sanji/X Drake/Trafalgar Law

 **Resumen:** Porque cada uno estaba conectado entre sí.

* * *

 

Las cartas estaban tiradas y todos ellos representaban una, Basil era el encargado de interpretarlos y siempre acertaba. Su alianza con Kid y Apoo haría las cosas más fáciles.

El ahorcado estaba haciendo su camino, frente a una tripulación más fuerte que él, más bestial y sabía que de esa no saldría bien parado, Hawkins sin embargo, podía decir que vivo de su batalla personal si saldría, el cocinero de los mugiwara tenía que encontrarse con sus destinos.

El destino cambiante que era la carta de la muerte era para Trafalgar Law, otro más que se unía a la unión y que por ende cuidaría del que más cercano se encontrase, su trono era uno hecho de lágrimas y sangre, pero caso contrario al cocinero, Law ya terminaría de sufrir.

Drake, el traidor, la carta de la justicia le hacia irse con personas no tan buenas, pero que lo acercaban a ellos y que por eso, su destino final sería traicionar a Kaidou, así fue criado, viviendo para traicionar, sobreviviendo y escapando en el camino de la traición y que la justicia veía que era necesario.

"No por nada se dice que la justicia es ciega". Murmuró viendo la carta de los amantes que los unía a los cuatro, algún día se encontrarían, la desgracia, la muerte, la justicia y el sabio, algún día morirían y volverían a buscarse, porque ese era el destino de ellos.

La D estaba en uno de ellos.


End file.
